


Cuddling

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Not That Easy [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: They cuddle.





	Cuddling

Gibbs smiled and closed his eyes. Tony and he cuddled. When they had been in a relationship, they had often cuddled. On the couch, in bed, in the basement, anywhere. Gibbs had always loved it when they had cuddled. He had also loved and enjoyed the sex with Tony, yes, of course. But not as much as he had loved to cuddle with Tony. And he still loved it. He still loved to cuddle with Tony. He loved and enjoyed to hold Tony in his arms. And he wished he could hold him forever, and not for just a few minutes.

“Jethro?” Tony whispered.

“Yes?”

“Do you maybe wanna stay overnight?”


End file.
